Snow
by Erised Black
Summary: Dos personas que están separadas y, a la vez, juntas debido a una tormenta de nieve. Un regalo de navidad atrasado.


**Snow**

Sirius Black se había unido a la Orden del Fénix del mismo modo que lo hicieron sus compañeros nada más acabar el colegio. Alocado por naturaleza, había hecho sufrir realmente a Moody en alguna misión que casi se había vuelto suicida por culpa de su temperamento de actuar y luego pensar. Pero de eso habían pasado ya casi dos años y el joven Black se había ido calmando.

La última misión había sido un fracaso y una lección para Sirius, que recibió una fuerte reprimenda de Moody, en su papel como "general" de la Orden (como bromeaban a menudo Sirius y James). Era diciembre, casi Navidad, y Sirius se encontraba en casa de los Potter sufriendo las consecuencias de su atolondrado comportamiento: se había roto el brazo y Moody les había prohibido al resto de los miembros de la Orden ofrecerle ninguna poción para aligerar la cura o aliviar el dolor. Y, como estaban todos escondidos de los secuaces de Lord Voldemort, a Sirius le era imposible pasarse por San Mungo o ir al Callejón Dragón a por algo.

—Esto te servirá de lección —le recordó Lily, mientras bajaba de la habitación de Harry con un biberón vacío.

James y Sirius estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar de los Potter. Fuera era de noche y, pese a que la casa estaba más que hechizada y protegida para evitar que los encontraran, las contraventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que no se veía el exterior.

—Lo que más me jode de esto, señora Potter —repuso Sirius, molesto—, es que no puedo convertirme en perro. Si pudiera hacerlo, podría salir de estas cuatro paredes a que me diera el aire. Y tú te morirías de envidia —le sacó la lengua.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Si te conviertes en perro, luego lo dejas todo hecho un asco —se encogió de hombros—. Este brazo roto me va genial.

Los miembros de la Orden tenían diferentes lugares donde esconderse. Jamás dormían en la sede de la Orden, porque era el lugar con más puntos de ser atacado, pero todos se habían hecho con distintas casas, principalmente en zonas muggles, donde esconderse. Sirius vivía en un barrio de Londres y Remus en una zona rural con Peter, que no se atrevía a quedarse una noche solo. Ahora que Sirius se había hecho daño, James lo había invitado a pasar las Navidades con ellos.

Además, esas Navidades eran especiales. Eran las primeras Navidades de Harry y el padrino quería estar con su ahijado.

Lily se sentó al lado de James en el sofá y los tres se quedaron mirando el televisor unos instantes. Sirius supo que sobraba en aquella habitación cuando su amigo le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su esposa. Sonrió internamente. Lo dejaban estar en su casa pese a que esas Navidades eran realmente especiales.

—Voy a fumarme un pitillo —comentó, a sabiendas de que Lily le tenía prohibido fumar en la casa—. Sí, sí, ya iré al baño del piso superior —imitó la voz de Lily mientras se alejaba escaleras arriba haciendo aspavientos con una mano.

…

Estaba sentado encima de la cisterna del inodoro con los pies apoyados en la tapa del mismo. Ese baño tenía una pequeña ventanita, de un palmo de ancho por dos de alto. Era la única ventana de la casa que no tenía contraventana, así que los Potter habían quitado la bombilla para que nadie encendiera la luz. Toda precaución era poca, ¿Y si los hechizos se debilitaban y alguien veía la luz de la casa? Era mejor así.

Por eso, nadie entraba en ese baño, salvo Sirius, para fumar ocasionalmente. Tenía la pequeña ventanilla abierta y dejaba salir el humo con parsimonia. Se moría de ganas de volver a la lucha, de dejar el yeso que le envolvía el brazo en algún sitio y volver a la guerra, con James, con Remus, con Peter y con los demás miembros de la Orden. Necesitaba acción y desenfreno de nuevo, luchar por sus ideales y hacer que algún mortífago probara de su propia medicina. Se sentía feliz cada vez que lograban capturar un mortífago, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería, o algo parecido.

De pronto, se fijó en que algo caía del cielo, por las sombras que danzaban delante de una farola, en la calle que quedaba frente a la casa. ¿Era lluvia? Se fijó mejor, era demasiado gruesa y ligera para ser lluvia. Miró que no hubiera nadie en la calle y se acercó un poco más a la ventana.

Estaba nevando.

Sonrió, con la nariz congelada por el frío exterior, y dejó caer el pitillo ya apagado por la ventana. Se quedó ensimismado, mirando como la nieve caía lentamente del cielo. Siempre le había gustado ver cómo nevaba. De algún modo, lo tranquilizaba. A medida que pasaba el rato, la tormenta fue volviéndose cada vez más violenta. Seguramente no dejaría de nevar en horas.

—¿Te ha tragado ya el retrete? —inquirió James, apareciendo por la puerta.

Sirius se sobresaltó y se volteó hacia su amigo. Un par de habitaciones a lo lejos, se escuchaba a Harry llorar. Seguramente eso habría sacado a la parejita de su momento de paz y tranquilidad, y se habrían dado cuenta de que Sirius llevaba una hora en el baño.

Sirius le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se acercara a la ventanita y ambos apretujaron la cabeza el uno contra el otro para poder ver la nieve.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Lily, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Acababa de aparecer por el umbral de la puerta con el pequeño Harry, de pocos meses, en brazos.

—Esta nevando —comentó Sirius emocionado.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

—Como anteayer —recalcó la joven madre.

James soltó una risita.

—No lo entiendes —explicó su marido—. A Sirius le vuelve loco la nieve. Es como un crío.

El aludido le pegó un golpe con el yeso a James y luego se maldijo internamente haberlo hecho, cuando un dolor punzante le recorrió el brazo.

—Dame a mi ahijado, que le voy a enseñar la nieve. Con las ventanas cerradas seguro que no la ha visto todavía —se quejó Sirius, tendiéndole el brazo sano a Lily.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

—No puedes cogerlo. Se te va a caer —murmuró con pánico, cuando Sirius se acercó y agarró con cuidado a Harry con el brazo bueno, apoyándolo con el brazo enyesado. Ella dejó que lo cogiera porque no quería forcejear. Era tan pequeñito que le daba miedo hacerle daño—. Si te cae, te mato —amenazó furiosa, al ver que James no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

El niño miró embodado a Sirius. ¿Ya veía algo? Se preguntó divertido su padrino, acercando al niño a la ventana.

—Harry, nieve. Nieve, Harry.

Todos se quedaron abstraídos mirando cómo caía la nieve por la pequeña ventanita. De pronto, James se fijó en que su hijo se había quedado dormido y le hizo un gesto a Sirius para que lo dejara en la cama. Lily, que seguía temiendo que el bebé fuera a caerle al suelo, se lo quitó delicadamente, pero lo despertó. Los llantos de Harry inundaron la casa y Lily se alejó hacia la habitación del pequeño refunfuñando contra Sirius. James bajó de nuevo al piso de arriba y Sirius se quedó en la misma posición, encendiendo el enésimo cigarrillo de la noche.

No le gustaba la nieve porque fuera un crío. Le gustaba porque le recordaba a una de las pocas épocas que había pasado feliz en su casa, con su familia. Con los Black. Y eso era mucho pedir, porque guardaba pocos recuerdos buenos de Grimmauld Place.

—Estúpido hermano —murmuró por lo bajo, lanzando el cigarrillo por la ventana y cerrándola.

…

Los hermanos Black siempre habían tenido prohibido alejarse de la plaza que había delante de su casa sin compañía de algún elfo doméstico, pero ese día de invierno, Sirius se había hartado de quedarse encerrado en casa. Su madre se había llevado a Kreacher para realizar las compras navideñas, pues en varios días celebrarían la Navidad con su familia.

El primogénito de Orion y Walburga se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, malhumorado. Miraba por la ventana. Podía ver los tejados nevados de las casas de enfrente, la nieve que se había ido acumulando en los alféizares de las ventanas, encima de las farolas y en las copas de los pocos árboles que había en esa plaza. Incluso veía a dos jodidos muggles jugando con la nieve. Y él, con casi dieciséis años, no podía salir de casa sin la compañía del estúpido elfo doméstico.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Regulus apareció con una vieja pelota.

—Es el único juguete que queda en la casa —hizo una mueca—. Pero si nos ponemos a jugar con esto y rompemos una ventana o algo, mamá nos matará —explicó, dejando caer la pelota al suelo.

Pero eso dio una idea a Sirius.

—¿Crees que mamá y papá nos castigarían sin regalos de Navidad si viene toda la familia? —preguntó, cogiendo la pelota con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Regulus temió esa sonrisa, la conocía demasiado bien. Las veces que las veía terminaban ambos castigados. Pero Sirius tenía razón, su madre no los dejaría sin regalos yendo toda la familia a pasar las fiestas en su casa.

—No creo —contestó, para añadir rápidamente—. Pero no deberíamos jugar a pelota dentro de casa, lo sabes.

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién ha hablado de jugar a pelota? —inquirió divertido, agarrando a su hermano por el brazo y llevándoselo al piso inferior.

Su madre había hechizado la puerta para que no salieran de casa. Pero no había hecho nada con las ventanas. O, por lo menos, Sirius esperaba que no.

El comedor ra una de la habitaciones más grandes de la casa. Suficientemente grande como para que cupiera dentro una mesa que servía en las cenas familiares de los Black; y los Black eran una familia realmente numerosa cuando se juntaban. En una esquina había un aparador con la cara vajilla de porcelana con el emblema y el lema de la familia, que perteneció a la bisabuela Violetta. En la pared opuesta a los grandes ventanales que daban a la calle, había montones de fotografías de muchos de los miembros de la familia.

Sirius dejó la pelota encima de la mesa y, ante el asombro de Regulus, se subió encima. Y, además, con los zapatos.

—Sirius, van a matarnos —argumentó, pero no hizo nada. Se había acostumbrado a seguirle el juego a su hermano. A él también le divertía hacer esas cosas, aunque jamás las hacía por iniciativa propia. Además, si eran dos, el castigo quedaba reducido a la mitad para cada uno.

—Feliz Navidad, Regulus —bromeó, cogiendo un poco de carrerilla por la mesa antes de chutar la pelota.

Uno de los ventanales se rompió a pedazos, llenando el suelo de cristales. Sirius saltó encima de los cristales y, con sus botas militares (esas que tanto disgustaban a su madre y que jamás se quitaba cuando estaba en casa), rompió los pocos cristales que quedaban en la parte inferior del ventanal.

—¿Vienes o qué?

Esa era la pregunta clave. Regulus saltó detrás de Sirius por la ventana.

Aunque fuera hacía un frío que pelaba, estuvieron paseando por el barrio durante una hora y media, hasta que empezó a nevar. Fue entonces cuando decidieron volver a casa, porque estaban empapados y helados por culpa de la nieve. Y, una vez en casa, se encontraron con la furia de Walburga y Orion Black. El castigo fue épico, según recordarían los dos hermanos toda su vida.

Pero hubo un pequeño detalle que no se le pasó a ninguno de los dos hermanos. Orion los había castigado a ambos, pero todos los gritos de Walburga habían sido para Sirius. Fue Sirius quien tuvo que aguantar los gritos de su madre, mientras Regulus bajó a la cocina a cenar.

Incluso a Regulus eso se le hizo extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, Walburga se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo para deshacerse de los posters muggles que colgaban de sus paredes, pero jamás consiguió abrir la puerta. Desde el interior, Sirius les gritó que había hechizado la puerta y que no lograrían deshechizarla.

Esas fueron las últimas navidades que el primogénito de los Black pasó en casa, encerrado en su habitación y sin aceptar los víveres que le traía Regulus tras cada comida. Regulus supo que algo había cambiado en esa casa, pero no entendió de qué se trataba hasta que, meses más tarde, en verano, se despertaron y descubrieron que Sirius se había ido por una nota que había en la cocina mandándolos a todos a freír espárragos.

Incluso a Regulus.

…

Regulus, el único hijo oficial de los Black, miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y la tormenta estaba borrando las pisadas de la gente en la nieve del suelo. Cada vez que veía nevar, recordaba aquella mañana con su hermano. La última mañana que habían pasado juntos, como buenos hermanos.

Sus padres hacía horas que se habían ido a dormir, extrañados porque no habían visto a Kreacher en todo el día. Solamente Regulus sabía dónde paraba el elfo doméstico de la casa, y empezaba a impacientarse. El Señor Oscuro había pedido un elfo para una misión especial y él le había dejado a Kreacher. Ahora se arrepentía.

Jamás iba a admitir que sintiera cierto afecto hacia su siervo, pero debía reconocer que el elfo había estado siempre a su lado.

Con un chasquito, el elfo apareció a su lado. Regulus se quedó paralizado unos instantes, mientras analizaba el estado en el que se encontraba el pobre. Temblando de miedo le pidió agua a Regulus y él se la dio. Luego, todavía recobrándose de lo que fuera que le había sucedido, le habló a su amo sobre lo que había visto acompañado del Señor Oscuro. Una cueva. Un medallón.

—Escóndete, escóndete hasta que yo te ordene aparecer —le ordenó al elfo, que desapareció con un suave chasquito.

Regulus se quedó meditando, mientras veía cómo caía la nieve. Sabía que se había equivocado de camino, sabía que debía haber elegido otra vida, que todos los crímenes que había cometido no tenían perdón.

También sabía lo que tramaba el Señor Oscuro.

Tomó una determinación.

Días más tarde, se plantó delante de Kreacher, en el desván de la casa de sus padres. El elfo estaba en mejor estado. Abajo su madre estaba furiosa porque no había encontrado el elfo para que preparara la cena de Navidad y había tenido que coger prestado el de su cuñada Druella, y eso la molestaba todavía más.

—Esta noche, Kreacher —le dijo al elfo—, iremos a esa cueva. Luego te hablaré de esto, pero quiero que sigas escondido.

Regulus bajó hacia la cocina, donde su estresada madre ultimaba los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Madre, debo salir —le anunció en tono solemne. Su madre sabía que solamente utilizaba ese todo cuando debía ir con el Señor Oscuro y, por mucho que le molestara no tener a su hijo con ella en Navidad, aceptó a regañadientes—. Salúdalos a todos de mi parte —comentó, mientras subía por las escaleras de la cocina.

Su padre había muerto tres meses atrás. Su madre no sabía que quizás no volvería a ver a su hijo. Y Regulus quería explicarle a su hermano que había decidido redimirse, pero no tenía suficiente valor para encararse delante de Sirius. Ya no.

Subió de nuevo al desván. Había querido esperar hasta pasada la fiesta, pero sería incapaz de fingir tanto rato. Era mejor irse ya.

—Kreacher —lo llamó y el elfo apareció a su lado—. Llévame a esa cueva —murmuró, aterrorizado.

…

Lejos de Grimmauld Place, en el valle de Godric, los Potter preparaban su primera fiesta de Navidad con Harry. Sirius se había quedado por la insistencia de James, aunque empezaba a creer que quizás sobraba en ese ambiente tan familiar.

—Venga, Sirius —gruñó James—. Eres de la familia, no seas cabezota.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa triste. La familia. Se preguntó dónde estaría su hermano sin saber que, una semana más tarde leería en el Profeta que les traerían Remus y Peter en su visita, que su hermano había sido asesinado por los mortífagos.

_Desertor_, pensó Sirius cuando lo leyó, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Pero Sirius Black jamás iba a imaginar que Regulus había querido enmendar todo lo que había hecho; Sirius iba a pensar toda su vida que Regulus fue un cobarde.

En la calle, la tormenta de nieve seguía borrando las pisadas de la gente.

* * *

_Digamos que debía hacer un regalo, pero me confundí. Este es el regalo de Navidad equivocado y atrasado, para todos vosotros que lo habéis leído. La inspiración musical fue Snow, de RHCP.  
_

_Eri._


End file.
